Girl On Fire
}} Girl On Fire, en español, Chica en Llamas, de Alicia Keys es una canción que fue presentada en Diva, el episodio trece de la Cuarta Temporada. Es interpretado por Santana. Contexto Brittany alienta a Santana a que siga sus sueños en lugar de atascarse en su pasado en Lima. Santana canta esta cancion en el auditorio, luego se ve como se mueve por los pasillos de la escuela dejando atras a Brittany y su pasado con las porristas, y se ve como llega a Nueva York para perseguir sus sueños junto a Rachel y Kurt. Al final de la presentación, les dice que se mudará con ellos. Letra She's just a girl, and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway She's living in a world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Oh, got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire Everybody stands as she goes by Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch her as she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby This girl is on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire Oh, oh, oh, oh She's just a girl, and she's on fire Curiosidades *Es la segunda vez que un ex integrante de Nuevas Direcciones llega a Nueva York interpretando una cancion. La primera fue Rachel interpretando Roots Before Branches. *Asi mismo es la tercera vez que un ex integrante llega a Nueva York durante una canción, ya que Kurt llego durante Chasing Pavements, pero no fue el quien la interpreto. *Cuando Santana camina por los pasillos de McKinley High School, parece imitar a Beyoncé en su performance Diva, caminado con seguridad y una coleta que se mueve de lado a lado. *Santana canta dos canciones sola en el mismo episodio. *Es considerada Roots Before Branches 2.0 * Posiblemente Rachel cantaría Girl on Fire un recover en el episodio 6x06 Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones Individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones yendo a New York Categoría:Solos de Santana